


Your First, Your Mammon

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Mammon Deserves Love (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Soft sex, based on lesson 21-22, bottom (top) mc and top (bottom) mammon, god this smut so soft, it true tho and this why it's a tag, love tht silly tag cuz it's just amusing, omg thts a tag ahahha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: He did always say he is her /first/ and to a degree it is true! And in turn, she is his first to deliver him bliss through gentle touches, sweet praises, and kisses.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 38





	Your First, Your Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> for an amazing commissioner who has been very patient and understanding! Hope you like the first part of the softness cuz i was living my best life writing this!

If there one thing, one important detail the human exchange student learned, a detail most would question her sanity on is: Mammon is not stupid. Sure it is a rather odd detail to most and sure the brothers would question her judgment on that. Sure  _ academically  _ Mammon is not genius-level or has the best study habits, it did not mean he is stupid. He is actually quite intelligent, a mix of street smarts and being very observant along with hyper-aware of others’ emotions, Mammon is very intelligent. Plus, he did save their asses when Prince Diavolo and his butler Barbatos played that trickster level game on the demon brothers and the second human exchange student.

Math is not an easy subject to master. 

Now that does mean he does not have his… Moments. She has to admit some of his quick ‘get rich’ plans are not always well thought out, often getting him in trouble with the eldest of seven, but she has to wonder if he just does it to lighten the mood. Then with her there, especially during the time she was nervous and guarded, roping her along had broken the uncomfortable ice between her and the brothers. Mammon is always so outgoing and never once attempted to harm her even after she tricked him into a pact at Levi’s demand. 

She missed him the most after the program was over. After kissing him. The sound of his voice during their calls lingering in her mind, staring at photos taken with each other; it is not to say she did not love all the brothers equally, no, it is only that Mammon held a special place in her heart. When the calls would end and she goes back to her normal  _ human  _ life returning to the boring cycle. Work, friends, family, home; nothing felt quite the same. Before Blair grew attached, before she grew bold and messed with the brothers, before she learned about her connection to them; Mammon was there. Sure he was a bit of an ass, not a complete ass, but who could blame him when Lucifer just thrust the job of guardian demon on him.

The human can see why for less than three weeks he got close.

Solomon once asked if she is happy to be back in Devildom, about the memories of the first semester. It is a bit of a mixed bag, one he reminded her about the rough patches yet he understood why she looked back on those memories fondly.

Because Mammon is a part of those memories; front and center, loud and proud.

And with all good reunions especially in the house of Lamentation, something chaotic happens!

Something caused by Mammon...

Avoiding the brothers is impossible nor would she ever try to avoid them. Unless damningly dangerous, even then, their human shows up with a smirk and confidence of a pride demon. Lucifer attempting to hide the effects of the aphrodisiac liquor is funny, as funny as their sexual tension; a story for another time for right now her focus is on the second brother.

Right now she has to deal with the sexual tension between her and one who keeps playing tom cat yet is the house cat. 

After leaving Leviathan's room after promising to stop by later to play some video games with him (she misses those times) she has not stopped smiling. 

The screen still has out the text messages from Mammon, three angry three-legged crow stickers sent to her. Leviathan had offered her to stay over and play some video games but the second eldest cut off those plans before they could be done, how cute and so like him to get upset that her attention had been elsewhere but on him. The " _ tsundere _ " personality fits Mammon for he plays 'hard to get' but the second the human does not pay him any attention he is quick to put himself in her line of focus.

Satan is called a cat but Mammon also fits the bill too, both two different types of cats of course.

Though tsundere she is thankful he is not the type to try to hurt or constantly fight with her as seen the "dere" type often does in anime. He might act aloof or play the bad boy type but he is her Mammon. The Mammon she missed the most when the exchange program ended. The one who during the texting bang sneaked calls in and begged for forgiveness when he could not make it on their date. Oh, how she gave Lucifer an earful for that!

The human's hand reached up to knock before stopping herself as her mind wandered to the past during her first week in Devildom when she got Mammon’s pact.

_ “Ever you got here, human, it’s been nothin’ but one bad thing after another for me.” Scowling as he complains about the turn of events that lead to his pact with Blair, “So let’s get somethin’ straight. I didn’t make this pact ‘cause I wanted to, and I ain’t happy about it!” Snapping off as he kept talking, “Everything I did, I did for my credit card--,” Blair wanted to point it probably maxed out and not paid off at all just to be spiteful but said nothing as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned a little to right on her hip with eyes watching this demon continue he tangent. “My baby Goldie.” Mammon makes the stance as if he is above her and sure as the demon he is taller but it does not mean he truly is looking down at her, no, because she has a slight smile on her face that shows she is and refuses to be bothered by his little display. “If you end up gettin’ yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don’t blame me, ‘cause I couldn’t care less.” Wow, how cold of him! Not really it is just bravado to seem like the big bad demon honestly. “You got that?! Don’t go thinkin’ you’re all great and stuff just ‘cause you managed to make a stupid pact, human!” _

So much changed after that, as months passed, as he never held up to those words and even demanded of them to let him save her only when she is in danger. Oh, silly little greed demon who took back those cruel weightless words when push came to shove.

as she heard the greed demon possibly thinking out loud.

“Grr… Blair!” Opening the door just before her knuckle touched the wooden door, “Why didn’t you come to my room first, huh?! WHY!?” Pulling her inside quickly making her remember these brothers are demons with unnatural strength-- Strength he never used fully on her even now as he finally has Blair to himself. “Are my brothers more important to you than me?!” Oh, now that is a cute look on his face: blushy and clingy in a way that he has her now between him and now closed door. “Is that it?” Closing his eyes trying to breathe, “They mean more to you than THE Mammon?” The heat radiating from his body as he stands close to her with his hand still holding his human’s wrist with a grip so loose she could flick it out of his hold. Mammon is ever so careful not to hurt her. “Well, do they?!” Eyes gazing at her with raw emotion.

Maybe it is because of the tension between them during the whole exchange program, a will they won’t they but most full interruptions and drama… God, it was a mess back then and though it started with Blair nearly ready to deck about half of the brothers or see about dunking holy water on them-- It turned to affection and loving each of the brothers.

“You’re all important to me.” Staring back at him giving him her full attention.

Though it without saying who is the favorite among the brothers is.

“And I’m sayin’ that’s not good enough! I should be number one! Duh!” Oh her sweet puppy Mammon whose hand moves to hold her as his eyes glance away in shyness, she wants to kiss him right now. “How could you, Blair?” Whining, “I mean, I was your  **first** , wasn’t I?”

It sounds so double meaning to everyone even though he means that one to pact with the human first.

“You’re number on my list, y’know? Always.” Confessing in his own way pulling at her heartstrings leaving her cheek fulling the burn of heat rushing to them, fingers lacing with his in her hand, “So why didn’t you stop by my room first, huh? Why didn’t you…? Leaning down so his head rests on her shoulder as desire burns him in an aching way it scares him.

“Have you been lonely without me around?” Whispering into his ear causes a shiver and hitch in his breathing.

“Whaddya think, huh?” Guiding her to closer so their chest is flush against each other, “You know the answer to that without havin’ to ask…” Lifting and pulling his head back to stare into her eyes, “Listen, Blair…” Leaning down so their nose brush, “How about you come closer…?” She rubs her nose against his with her eyes locked on his refusing to break eye contact, refusing to miss any detail of this moment, “... Why’d you ignore me, huh?” Voice shaky, “The whole time you’ve been gone, you’ve been all I could think about.”

_ “Forget about the human world! Stay here with us! With me!” He clings to her body in such a way it is as if he let go she will disappear. _

“Like, can you believe that? Me, THE Mammon, spendin’ all my time thinkin’ about you?”

A coy grin grows on her face, “And I couldn’t stop thinking about you either, Mammon.” The other hand reaching up and rubbing his flushed cheeks with her thumb, “About all those times alone with you…” Eyes widening at her words and hint it left at.

Shaking his head, “Like, I haven’t even been able to focus on comin’ up with ideas for making money…” Trying to stay focused right now not to jump her and do her against the door like he is some rutting lust demon! “...well, okay, it’s not like I’ve STOPPED thinkin’ about that stuff.” She laughed softly as he stumbled on his words. “But still, I’ve spent about as much time think’ about as I have thinkin’ about makin’ money!” Trying to play cool now. “Like, what’s WRONG with me? That’s no way for the avatar of Greed to act.”

Though he admitted to feelings he shares truly for her and God she wants to kiss him and push him on that couch to make up for so much lost time… She is not going to let him make a mistake or rush because of-- “It’s because of the aphrodisiac.”

“Hey, no. It’s not the aphrodisiac, C’mon, don’t say stuff like that.” Giving her a serious look, “I love you so much,” Those eyes he missed looking at him everyday widen, “I can barely take it, Blair… So I really missed you after you left. Like, how could I NOT?”

“Mammon…”

“But suddenly here you are, right in front of me….” Lips brushing hers, “And I just want you so bad I can’t take it…" Laughing as he pulls himself completely away rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m goin’ insane here!” It burns, his skin felt like it was on fire and clothes on his added to that heat, “Ugh, dammit, This is bad…” Scratching at his shirt, “That fire inside me is REALLY burnin’ now…”

When the click of the lock to the bedroom door is in place there is a flash of panic on the greed demon's face, one that reminds her of a cornered cat. This usually is the moment one evaluates their 'cards' before approaching with a swagger to each step-- Blair does no such thing. Instead, a look of worry appears on her face as she speaks, "I’ll help you make it go away.” 

“ **Make it go away…?** ” Repeating the words as if hurt, “... Wait, you mean by given’ me an order? Like, I do what you say, that’s supposed to cure me, right?” She nods at his question. “ Maaa… This is killin’ me! It’s killin’ me, but…” Panting as he growls a deep tone that has Blair step back on one foot before stopping herself midway and standing her ground refusing to be afraid. He never will hurt her, he never hurt her then and never will now. He has a lot more control than the brothers give him credit for. “Still, that’s all right. I’ll deal with it.”

“But--”

“If I follow one of your orders, then this feelin’ might go away right?”

Another nod.

“Well, I don’t want that…”


End file.
